conviviendo con Malfoy ¿yo?
by aluky malfoy
Summary: Nuevo año en el colegio de Hogwarts y Hermione y sus amigos vivirán una experiencia inolvidable con la nueva ¿excursión?que Dumbledore les presentará a algunos alumnos de 7ºcurso en ella vivirán mogollón de avnturas,amores,odios,y muchos sentimientos. rew
1. Chapter 1

Conviviendo con Malfoy yo? 

Capítulo 1: Vacaciones en la Madriguera

Hermione se encontraba en su casa leyendo un libro que le había regalado su madre, una tarde haciendo algunas compras.  
Ese día se lo había pasado genial, entre risas, regalos y algunos sonrojamientos por una persona. Al final acabaron rodeadas de bolsas de todo tipo de tiendas…

----- Flash back -----

Hermione y su madre salieron de casa, su padre estaba trabajando y hasta la hora de cenar no volvería, así que decidieron ir a comprar cosas. Ellas fueron recorriendo las calles de Londres, de vez en cuando una se paraba en algún escaparate y decían lo que les gustaba, y si no era muy caro y les quedaba bien lo compraban, en uno de esos ataques de Hermione al ver la colección completa de unos discos de música que le gustaban mucho y estaba deseando comprárseles desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

- Mira mamá! Los discos de música celta que me gustan! - dijo una Hermione muy emocionada- y están en oferta!

- Hermione tienes dinero suficiente para comprártelos?-dijo su madre un poco cansada de ver a su hija queriéndose comprar unos discos de música un poco aburridos- y además porque no te compras unos un poco más normales como los demás jóvenes.

- Mama! Siempre igual!-dijo Hermione fingiendo enfado, siempre le decía lo mismo cuando se encerraba en su cuarto y ponía música de ese tipo, pero a Hermione le gustaba porque se relajaba- y en cuanto a dinero si tengo la tía Megan me dio la propina el otro día y lo cogí por si veía algo que me gustara.

- De acuerdo yo voy a mira una cosa y nos encontramos en el café de la esquina dentro de 10 min vale?-dijo su madre antes de marcharse a prisa a una tienda cercana.  
Hermione entró en la tienda y le pidió al chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes intensos que estaba allí que le diera los discos de música celta que estaban en el escaparate y él dirigiéndole a ella una sonrisa se acercó al escaparate y cogió los discos.

- Los quieres con papel de regalo?-dijo el chico mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa de lado, que hizo que Hermione se sonrojara un poco.

- Oh no, gracias, es para mi- dijo ella reaccionando se había quedado mirando fijamente al chico escrutándole con sus ojos.

- A ti también te gusta la música celta?- dijo el chico impresionado- como te llamas?

- Me llamo Hermione y sí me encanta la música celta por?

- Yo me llamo Jason- dijo el dándole dos besos que hicieron que Hermione se estremeciera ya que ningún chico an tes le había dado dos besos- y lo decía porque a mi también me gusta esta música y hay muy poca gente que le gusta mi madre siempre me da la lata con eso- dijo Jason irónico con lo último que le había dicho.

- Así ? a mi también me pasa eso con mi madre- dijo Hermione sorprendida- que coincidencia! no?

- Pues sí- dijo el y los dos empezaron a reírse- tienes móvil?

- Eeeeee si- dijo ella parándose de reír instantáneamente- por?

- Me… me puedes dar tu número?- dijo el poco seguro de que la chica respondiera que si se la veía dudosa- por favor

- Eeeeeeeeeeeee… bueno vale-dijo la chica y acto seguido él apuntó su número en un papel y después el apuntó el de él en otro papel que le metió en la bolsa con los CDs.- bueno ya me tengo que ir cuánto es?

- Nada te los regalo-dijo el chico seguro de si mismo

- No gracias dime cuánto te doy- dijo ella un poco sonrojada por la salida del chico- en todo caso al menos te doy la mitad pero regalado no por favor

- Bueno vale, ya nos veremos no'-dijo el sonriéndola- estaremos en contacto

- Eee sí claro adios y gracias.-dijo ella saliendo corriendo ya que se había dado cuenta de que su madre la estaba esperando en el café.

………………………………………………...

Mientras su madre había ido a una librería y la había comprado un libro sobre los misterios de la vida llamado " La vida en blanco y negro" y tras comprarlo había ido al café en el que había quedado.

………………………………………………...

Cuando Hermione entró en el café su madre estaba sentada en una mesa tomando un chocolate caliente con unos bizcochitos ya que en esos tiempos ya empezaba a hacer frío.  
Hermione se sentó y le pidió otro chocolate al camarero su madre y ella estuvieron hablando hasta cuando terminaron el chocolate y su madre sacó de una bolsa un regalo rectangular y un poco grueso Hermione lo abrió el regalo y le dio un abrazo y dos besos a su madre y después se marcharon a casa.

----- Fin Flash Back -----

Hermione paró de leer cuando vio que una lechuza estaba dando picotazos al cristal de su ventana, abrió la ventana y dejó pasar a la lechuza gris con pintitas negras y blancas le desató el pergamino y lo leyó en voz alta

"Querida Hermione te mando esta carta para preguntarte si tu quisieras venir esta semana antes de volver al colegio a mi casa. El martes compraremos los libros y lo que necesitemos si es eso lo que te preocupa y la carta con los libros sabrás que Dumbledore sabe donde estamos, bueno contéxtame pronto, si vinieras te esperamos mañana domingo a la hora que quieras ¿vale? "

Un saludo tu amigo Ron Wesley

Hermione fue hacia la cocina donde estaba su madre haciendo la cena y la preguntó que si podía ir a la Madriguera su madre tras pensárselo por un momento y preguntarle la opinión de su marido la dijeron que vale que hiciera la maleta que se podía ir si quería Hermione salió corriendo hacia su habitación y cogió un pergamino y escribió:

" Querido Ron está bien mañana estaré ahí al mediodía más o menos ¿vale? "

Un saludo tu amiga Hermione Granger


	2. Chapter 2

Cap2: Reencuentros después del largo verano

Al día siguiente Hermione se levanto pronto, se vistió con unos pantalones piratas vaqueros, una camisa color café con los primeros botones desatados y unas botas camperas amarronadas, se puso su colonia favorita e hizo las maletas mientras escuchaba los nuevos discos. Cuando terminó bajó a desayunar y a despedirse de sus padres. Su padre subió con ella a su dormitorio para ayudarle con el equipaje, pero antes se disponía a hablar con ella.

- Hermione te puedes sentar conmigo un momento en la cama? necesito hablar contigo- dijo su padre dirigiéndose a una sorprendida Hermione.

-Si papa, sucede algo?- dijo Hermione en un tono de preocupación

-Claro que no hija sólo quería hablar contigo, ya sabes que has crecido mucho, que tu cuerpo y tu mente cambian y eso no es nada malo te estás convirtiendo en una mujer.- dijo su padre hablándole a una estupefacta Hermione ya que nunca su padre le había hablado de esas cosas y no era nada tonta esto iba a parar al tema de los chicos.- y sentirás unas miradas sobre ti de parte de algunos chicos y tu te tendrás que esforzarte para sacar buenas notas y tener un buen futuro, ya tendrás tiempo de pensar en chicos y esas cosas, pero quiero que sepas que mama y yo siempre te apoyaremos. Entendido hija?

-Claro que sí papa, y yo quiero que sepas que os quiero mogollón y que no os defraudaré- dijo Hermione abrazando a su padre y dándole dos besos.

-Bueno pues si ya esta todo, vamos! Tus amigos te esperan

-Si claro vamos

Hermione y su padre bajaron y su madre cogió los polvos flú del armario del salón donde los tenía siempre guardados, Hermione se despidió de sus padres, cogió las maletas y un puñado de polvos flú y dio la dirección mientras tiraba el puñado de polvos.

Enseguida sintió una sacudida y como si una fuerza la absorbiera, el estómago se le encogió y se le hizo un nudo. Cuando llego ya la estaba esperando la señora w Wesley.

- ¡oh! ya llegaste querida- dijo la señora Wesley dejando el gran puchero en el que estaba cocinando una de sus grandes comidas y acercándose a Hermione para darle dos besos y un gran abrazo.- No tienes buena cara ¿ tienes hambre¿ as desayunado¿ quieres algo?.

- Si señora Wesley ya estoy aquí de nuevo, y respondiendo a tus preguntas no, no tengo hambre, si he desayunado y no quiero nada esperaré a los demás para almorzar.

- Bien en tal caso, si no quieres nada de momento, vete a saludar a Ron, Harry y Ginny que están en el jardín esperándote, ah! Y el equipaje déjalo ya lo subiremos a tu habitación dormirás con Ginny y Harry con Ron.

- Vale señora Wesley, voy para afuera haber como están los chicos, llámanos para el almuerzo.

- Si querida, claro que si.- dijo la señora Wesley entretenida ahora con otro puchero pero más pequeño que el anterior.

Hermione se dirigía para el jardín mientras pensaba en la reacción de los chicos al verla, ella sabía que había cambiado mucho desde el año anterior y sabía que iban a reaccionar de alguna forma, Ginny ya sabía que ella iba mejorar su cuerpo e iba a cambiar pero algo diría también…

………………………………………………...

Mientras en otra casa distinta un chico rubio estaba almorzando en su salón con su padre después de haber ido a montar a caballo como todas las mañanas le encantaba relajarse montando a caballo.

- Hijo come un poco más necesitas alimentarte bien, y todavía tiene que venir la dichosa carta con los libros, siempre llega en el último momento. A por cierto cuando llega tu amiguita?

- Mama no tengo más hambre no voy a comer más y… - justo cuando estaba hablando Draco su padre le interrumpió.

- Me voy tengo que ir tengo que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes, volveré antes de que empieces el colegio - dijo Lucius antes de dar un beso a su mujer, mirar a Draco y salir disparado por la puerta dirigiéndose a su despacho a coger unas cosas y marcharse.

- Decías hijo que cuando venía tu amiga

- Mama sabes que es mi novia no mi amiga y además tiene nombre y se llama Pansy y tardará poco en llegar debe de estar a punto de llegar- dijo Draco a modo de regañar a su madre, estaba harto de que a su novia no la llamaran por su nombre o le dijeran amiga.

- Vale hijo y perdona que no me acuerde de su nombre como cada dos días estás con otra distinta no pretenderás que me acuerde de sus nombres.- dijo Narcisa de forma irónica.

- Ya pero esto es enserio y creo que va a durar algo más y bueno ya vale de discutir no vamos a estar discutiendo para cuando llegue mi novia, que ya está tardando mucho ya debería de estar aquí.

PLUM! Justo en ese momento pansy llegó con todo su equipaje en la amplia chimenea del gran salón principal. En ese momento Draco y su madre fueron a saludarla, el primero con un gran beso en los labios y la segunda cuando Draco la dejó con un par de besos.

- Me has echado de menos ?- pregunto el rubio después de darle un beso.

- Claro que si mi amor- dijo Pansy dándole otro beso.

- ejem, ejem, EJEM, EJEM - dijo la señora Malfoy hasta que Draco se dio cuenta y se la presentó a su madre.

- oh! Perdona madre, esta es mi novia Pansy Parkinson.-dijo Draco, mientras Pansy le dirigía una sonrisa a la señora Malfoy y esta le daba un par de besos como modo de presentación.

- Bueno madre nos vamos a la habitación, si quieres algo avísanos estaremos aquí a la hora de la cena.

Draco y Pansy subieron por las escaleras y se dirigieron al cuarto de él, mientras iban arrimaditos y dándose mimitos que los necesitaban después de tanto tiempo. Entraron en la habitación y se sentaron en la cama.

- Estás preciosa- dijo Draco contemplándola, ella llevaba una falda blanca con un cinto negro, una blusa negra con detalles plateados que llevaba abierta los primeros botones donde se dejaba ver el principio e su escote y unas botas negras de punta con tacón alto y fino.

- y tu también amor, estas guapísimo- dijo Pansy observándole, él llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camiseta negra ajustada con detalles verdes y plateados.

En ese momento se empezaron a besar y ya se habían quitado la mitad de la ropa cuando una persona llamó a la puerta y enseguida abrió.

- Bueno como está el patio, gracias por el saludo chicos me habéis llegado al corazón.- dijo un chico de mirada verde oscuro y pelo negro riéndose de lo que acababa de decir y de lo que aunque parezca increíble sonrojados amigos. 


End file.
